An ultra wide band communication is a next generation wireless communication technology and called an UWB (Ultra Wideband) or a wireless digital pulse. One of the greatest distinct features of the UWB communication is that it can use GHz band frequency and can also output several thousands to several million times of low output pulses per second. The UWB communication can transmit massive data up to 70 m with a low power of 0.5 m/W, and can transmit the massive data to underground or to rear side of a wall as well. The UWB communication has a wide range of applications in that it enables a super high speed internet access and can monitor a particular area using a radar function, and can assist in rescue operation when disaster occurs using radio detection and location function.
Furthermore, the UWB communication is faster by 10˜20 times over the conventional wireless communication technologies of IEEE 802.11 and Bluetooth, but required power is less than 1/100 level over mobile phone or wireless LAN, and particularly, can be used for PAN (Personal Area Network) that connects, via super speed wireless interface, a personal computer to a peripheral and a home electronic appliance positioned within at around 10 m in an office or a house. A conventional antenna having the UWB characteristics uses a variety of radiator structures according to service purposes. In this case, various types of antennas are embedded in one system to generate performance degradation caused by antenna interferences and internal noise caused by mutual coupling of electronic systems inside a system.
One of widely used methods to minimize the interferences, an antenna area arranged inside a system is separately designated whereby the antenna interferences can be minimized. Particularly, an antenna must maintain a predetermined space from a surrounding radiator to exhibit a performance as an antenna, and therefore, various methods to improve the performance is being sought after and studied.